maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
The City that Moves
The City that Moves NE Metropolis Corruption +6; Crime +1; Economy +6; Law +3; Lore +2; Society +12 Qualities Supportive, Restrictive, Pious (Chatru), Notorious, Racially Tolerant (Goblins), Superstitious Danger 15 Government Council Population 33,00 (19,000 humans, 5,000 hobgoblins, 4,000 dwarves, 3,000 goblins, 1,500 tieflings, 500 other) Notable NPCs Clanhead Radsa Granitecarver NE Dwarf Gunslinger 7 / Sorceror 5 Protector of the Walls LE Adamantine Golem Kasiranna, Priestess of Chatru NE Middle-Aged Female Tiefling Battle Oracle 15 War Captain Arotark CE Male Hobgoblin Fighter 8 / Cleric 2 Lanlathel, Duke of the Treasury NE Venerable Male Human Aristocrat 4 / Expert 7 Workers Representative Rottooth NE Old Female Goblin Commoner 4 / Witch 3 Marketplace Base Value 20,800 gp; Purchase Limit 150,000 gp; Spellcasting 7th Minor Items All; Medium Items 4d4 items; Major Items 3d4 items The City that Moves, its original name lost to history, is a scourge upon the land. Originally the city was built in the region that the Telzuchin empire claims. The original central parts of this city still show the ancient architechture that hails from the time of that construction. At its beginning, it is believed that the city was founded for trade and as a central place for all the races to coexist. This changed with the coming of The Architect, the Builder of Destruction as some fables know them, who was a servant of Chatru. He invaded the city with an army of constructs before sealing all the gates and casting a perpetual night and fog across the city so that none may either see into their city or escape it. Many decades later, a tiefling priestess of Chatru named Kasiranna discovered an open gateway in the city walls. After exloring the city for a month, she eventually left before returning years later with a group of hundreds of devout followers of Chatru, including an old "friend" of hers by the name of Lanlathel, who would eventually be put in charge of the treasury for The City that Moves. They were all attracted to the city by the tales that she told them of the various implements of war that she had found within. As more and more followers of Chatru were attracted to the city, the Protector of the Walls, the last remaining construct of The Architect activated itself in an attempt to both protect those inside the city and preserve order amongst them. Eventually, a Dwarvish clan, headed by Radsa Granitecarver was hired in an attempt to activate the many massive siege engines of various shapes, sizes, and destructive capabilities throughout the city. To achieve this, however a labor force was required and found: a tribe of Goblins led by the witch Rottooth. Between the combined efforts of these two races, they succeded in activating most of the massive engines of war. In addition, they inadvertantley activated a mechanism that moves the entire city along the ground, crushing everything in its path. The City, as it is sometimes known, now continuously moves across the Plains of Grandia, pushing in front of it the remains of those cities it has destroyed. It only occasionally stops at other cities and towns to lay siege to them. Occasionally, The City ventures into other regions. During one such incursion into the hobgoblin kingdom of Massereen, a group of local Hobgoblins were captured, including a young Avotark. Always being keen to take an advantage for himself when needed, he rose to be the general of the invasion forces for the city. However, even with all the time that has been spent on the city by the dwarves and goblins, some machines remain inactive, and many have unknown capabilities. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Metropolis